petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:SmileBASIC (Petit Computer 3)/@comment-24.23.55.211-20150713051214/@comment-4509370-20150713144448
The original tweets from 15-29 June 2014, back when the JP release was planned for July 2014. https://twitter.com/notohoho/status/478289153222643712 Good morning! I have an apology for everyone looking forward to Petit Computer 3. As we have stated officially, a July release has now become very difficult. We have decided that making environmental improvements, such as building a server for publishing programs, should not be rushed to try and make it in time. https://twitter.com/notohoho/status/478290583715196928 We will also bring back commands which were previously abandoned because they would take too long to develop. Going forward, we plan to release the lists of commands and resources before release, so you won't be bored waiting for Autumn. This was a positive decision made for the betterment of the software, so we are very sorry, but please wait a bit longer. https://twitter.com/notohoho/status/482516760214507520 A47A47: Am I right in thinking that because Petit Computer 3 is 3DS Download Software, the save data will be stored on the SD card, but encrypted, so with 3, you won't be able to transfer and edit the save data on a PC like you could with mk2? notohoho: @A47A47 Since local data exchange cannot be done, we're working hard to enhance data transmission using a server, so please wait a bit longer. It'll be all the better for the wait. https://twitter.com/notohoho/status/482708249771134976 _sou51_: Not being able to exchange data locally is quite a regression... Does that mean we'll have to upload and download every time to test programs using communication between consoles? notohoho: @_sou51_ It certainly will be hard on games that communicate with each other... We considered all sorts of things, but to be honest, this was the only method we could include that could be released for sale... But we will take a positive outlook, and keep thinking how we can make a better method despite the circumstances, so I hope you'll stick with us. https://twitter.com/notohoho/status/483075868885917696 ochame_nako: I really don't want Petit Computer 3 to remove QR codes.... If it's because the richer programs of Petit Computer 3 would have trouble fitting in QR codes, then I hope you'd consider implementing them for small programs (say, up to tens of KB). QR codes are the best medium for print distribution too... notohoho: @ochame_nako You're exactly right. We at SmileBoom are of the age that enjoyed projects connecting programs with printed materials, so we thought the same thing... However, rather than fight for what cannot be done, we intend to collect feedback and begin new negotiations for what can be done despite this hardship. We'll keep going forward with a positive outlook. yuusyaaasisutant: @notohoho @ochame_nako Losing local file transfer means games which need multiplayer will be very hard to debug... Was that removed for the same reason as QR codes? notohoho: @yuusyaasisutant @ochame_nako Yes, that's right. Transferring programs without going through the server isn't allowed anymore. enuou1000: @notohoho @morichan23 @yuusyaasisutant @ochame_nako Then multiplayer games can't be made? Communications have to go through the server? notohoho: @enuou1000 @morichan23 @yuusyaasisutant @ochame_nako We'll be keeping commands for multiplayer games. https://twitter.com/notohoho/status/483078819775909888 Making something that follows rules which seem to be changing on a daily basis sometimes requires making hard decisions. Especially when it comes to User Generated Content, fun and danger are basically two sides of the same coin, so risk avoidance is necessary. Even more so when working on a console widely used by children. But making things as fun as they can be is our speciality, so we'll sprint onward while taking in valuable opinions from everyone. https://twitter.com/notohoho/status/483079606216302593 It wouldn't be fair not to reveal negative points beforehand, so we hope to tell you as much as we can, both good and bad, before you buy. "To be honest, this is what we've got" -> "Then how about this?" -> "Oh, that might work." -> And on to make improvements. I hope we can all work together like this to move forward.